Accuracy
Accuracy is the probability a weapon will contact a target. Crouching, crouching with non-reflective shields, and standing in one place increases accuracy, while jumping, crouching with reflective shields, continuously firing and moving will increase the size of the crosshair, making it harder for an attack to hit your target. Grenade Launchers have low accuracy because of the projectile's falloff, while the Assassin's Jackal is unaffected by these factors, and always has perfect accuracy. Accuracy can improve the chance of headshots on a target. All weapons have accuracy cool-down, wherein accuracy takes a short time to improve after being decreased. Accuracy on single fire weapons is generally consistent, because in the time it takes for the gun to manually shoot a new shot, the recoil from the previous one has subsided. This occurs in magnums, single-fire assault rifles, rocket launchers, single-fire shotguns, grenade launchers, pistols, melees and sniper rifles. The opposite occurs in automatic weapons, namely auto-assault rifles, auto-shotguns, machine guns, SMGs and machine-pistols. The accuracy constantly gets better and worse as you fire, but always in favor of the worse side. After firing for a long time with an auto weapon, especially with a large clip, the accuracy is very low, and you have to wait for a short moment for it to get better. Reloading a clip will usually be a long enough time for the accuracy to improve 100%. The ammo-feed skill on the Commando makes you never have to reload. The infinite firing does not increase your decreasing accuracy cap, so your accuracy will stay consistent after reaching its worst level. Class Strategies *'Medic': The Medic has balanced stats like the Commando, but has more accuracy and chance of critical hits. The Medic's single-fire Assault Rifles and Magnums have high accuracy, which can be further increased by crouching. The Medic's Combat Mastery skill also slightly increases accuracy. *'Assassin': The Assassin has the most accuracy compared to the other classes, and most of his Sniper Rifles have very small crosshairs. His Focus Mastery skill further shrinks his crosshair when aiming, and the Jackal has 100% perfect accuracy no matter the distance or position of the player, and the Barrett, unlike other Sniper Rifles, is very inaccurate and is meant for close-mid range engagements. *'Commando': The Commando, like the Medic, has balanced stats, but has more ammo and health at the cost of accuracy and critical chance. His homing Explosive weapons track targets making them extremely accurate at a distance, and his AUG HBAR is the most accurate Machine Gun he has, while the other Machine Guns are meant for close range, and are very inaccurate at a distance. *'Tank': The tank has the worst overall accuracy in the game, which is further diminished with reflective Shields. The Riot, Police, and Siegus Shields make the crosshair enormous at longer ranges. The Judgement is his most accurate Shotgun, at 50% accuracy, and his non-reflective Shields increase accuracy while still granting a protection bonus. Although the game says only the Buckler increases accuracy, an unnoticed bug makes the Meat and Blast Shields also increase accuracy.